1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a bump structure, a semiconductor package having the bump structure and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor package. More particularly, apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a bump structure for electrical connection between semiconductor devices, a semiconductor package having the bump structure and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a semiconductor package may include a connection medium for electrically connecting a semiconductor chip and a mounting substrate. Examples of the connection medium may be a conductive wire, a conductive bump, etc. In particular, a semiconductor package having a structure where a semiconductor chip is connected by the bump is called a flip-chip package.
Recently, as the number of input/output signal lines for semiconductor chips has increased according to the miniaturization trend of electronic products using semiconductor devices, dimensions and pitches of connection pads thereof should decrease. Accordingly, a new electrical connection medium for electrical connection between semiconductor devices having connection pads with fine pitches under micrometer-scale is required.